A toothbrush according to the prior art is known from German Auslegescrift No. 3,149,233. A battery is moduled onto the end of the stem. This head houses a miniature tape recorder and a loudspeaker. After actuation of a pushbutton, the tape recorder plays a tune for 2 to 3 minutes and then rewinds automatically. This is intended to make the cleaning of teeth more attractive to children and above all they are to be encouraged to clean their teeth for a sufficient period of time. This proposal lacks, in particular, practical feasibility. Up until now, a miniature tape recorder having the small dimensions necessary has not been developed. Furthermore, the assembly and wiring of the individual electronic components is complex.
The invention is based on the object of further developing a toothbrush that can be made less expensively than the prior art toothbrush. This object is achieved by providing the signal generator as a digital sound generator, wherein the sound generator, the battery, the pushbutton and the loudspeaker are housed in a module arranged in the head, the head being detachably fixed to the stem.